Resurrection: Code XANA
by General Scorch
Summary: A new kid, an old factory... what could possibly go wrong? EVERYTHING! UPDATE CHAPTER 5 IS UP! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Dmitry

**Resurrection: Code XANA**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT!!!! Own _Code Lyoko_, or any related characters, names, ect., ect. Code Lyoko belongs to the French, not me. **

Chapter 1: Dmitry

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Wow, this place is bigger than I thought," _thought a new student attending the Kadic Junior High School; just an average kid (black hair, green eyes, glasses). He was quite nervous, being far away from his parents for the first time in his life, and not any friends, he had every right in being nervous. He had seen an abandoned factory the other day while exploring town, even though that part of the city was marked "off-limits" for students by order of the Head Master, Mr. Belpois, and planned to try to explore the area more, curious as to what the factory was. He had the weekend to roam around the grounds, being a new student, and had plenty of time to unpack his things. His parents had bought him a state-of-the-art computer system, hoping it would assist him in his 'strenuous studies,' not that he would need it. After locating his room, one of which he seemed to have to himself, with only one bed but still the size of the other rooms with two people living in, he put his computer together, getting it ready for when, IF, he needed to use it. He walked out of the dorm and outside to the grounds, seeing many kids conversing in some way or another.

"_Just like my old school," _thought the student, _"well, not like it isn't anything I'm NOT used to, I guess." _At the school before this, he had never had any friends, which he didn't mind, his parents had always told him he didn't need to worry about the dead weight. But, he always wondered what would happen if he had one, just one, friend. He shook his head, shedding these thoughts away from his head, and continued to waltz around the grounds, becoming familiar with his schedule, trying to figure out his best course so he could get to class early and on time. He looked down at his schedule, which read:

Period 1... Chemistry... Room 221... Mrs. Belpois

Period 2... Gym... Gymnasium... Mr. Eleus

Period 3... Calculus... Room 326... Mr. Bleig

Period 4... Free Study... Study Hall... Mr. Stern

Period 5... Lunch

Period 6...AP English... Library... Mrs. Ray

Period 7... Photography... Room 009... Mr. Robbia

He laughed slightly at his class choices, only being a ninth-grader, these classes were well ahead of his time. Most of the classes were locked, with the exception of his Chemistry class, which had a lady with pink hair sitting at the desk, checking papers. She caught his figure move away from the door out of the corner of her eye, not too surprising seeing the young man was 6 feet tall.

"Can I help you?" she asked, wondering why a new student was waltzing around this section of the building.

"No, I was just looking around the building," replied the student, "you're Mrs. Belpois right?" The teacher nodded. "Okay, well I guess I'll see you first period Monday morning."

"What's your name?" she asked, pulling up her first period roster on her computer.

"My name? I'm Dmitry Freeman, I just transferred here." A look of disbelief appeared on the pink-haired teacher's face when her eyes skimmed across his name.

"You're a ninth grader?" Dmitry nodded in response. The teacher smiled at him, "well, welcome to the school Dmitry, I'll see you on Monday." Dmitry left without a word, shy of meeting anyone new, heck, just shy of talking to other people. Mrs. Belpois sighed, remembering how much he reminded her of her husband, only for his intelligence.

Dmitry had noticed many cameras around the grounds, trying to figure out how to make his way to the mysterious factory without being noticed. He had a camera with him, hoping to take some interesting pictures when he got in, if he got in. He walked around the woods for a while, trying to weigh his options, until he tripped over a mound of grass with his massive foot, how he cursed himself for having freakishly large feet, and landed with a metallic thud. He couldn't concentrate on his pain because he was overpowered by his curiosity by the source of the metal thud.

"Okay… I've heard some pretty crazy things before, but… this is just weird." He tapped on the ground with his fist gently, hearing an echo. He lifted his foot up, and saw that the grass had… snagged it? He pulled his foot up, along with a patch of grass. He looked under the hole in the grass and saw a shiny surface, took both hands and, knowing this was against school policies and if there was a camera nearby, he was busted, and began to pull back. The further he went back, the larger the manhole grew.

"This place just gets weirder and weirder… pink-haired teachers… manholes in the middle of a forest… I have a feeling I won't be bored anymore." He examined the manhole and pulled up, and it came up with ease. His nose was greeted with a not so pleasant smell, but then again, it WAS a sewer, what did he expect? He climbed down the ladder inside, and saw a scooter propped on the side of the wall, a little bit of moss covering it. It was tilted in a certain direction, and Dmitry followed the sidewalk to the river of sludge in the center of it. He continued to walk until he saw another manhole exit, decided he couldn't take the smell any longer, and climbed out. Out of the, in his honest opinion, dumbest luck, he was right across the bridge, the strange factory on the other side. He grasped his camera, and ran across the bridge, ducking under two chains blocking off the bridge, ignoring the signs dangling off them, which read:

_**DANGER: STAY OUT**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dmitry is pronounced Dimitri, Dmitry is the proper Russian way to spell it.

Okay, so chapter 1 of Ressurection: Code XANA is finished. This is my first fic every, so please read and review.


	2. New Beginning

**Resurrection: Code XANA**

Well, here's Chapter 2: New Beginning

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dmitry had just made his way to the mysterious factory on the edge of town, not knowing what to expect once he got inside; to his surprise, it wasn't locked or sealed. It was truly a remarkable sight, and Dmitry instantly took a snap shot of the large room, noticing a chain attached to a pulley dangling from the ceiling, a few feet out of his reach. He looked around the room, trying to find another way down (oddly enough, he had a fear of heights) but was unable to find one. It was either jump, or leave without a good album. He shook his head.

"_No, I've come too close now to walk out of here with one measly picture," _he thought to himself. He hung his camera around his neck, and took a few steps back. He breathed in, trying to get over his anxiety, and ran forward, leaping to the chain and grabbing it sliding down to the floor below. He walked around the area, looking at the somewhat decaying factory, and seeing what seemed to be an old industrial elevator. Curiosity getting the best of young Dmitry, he walked into the elevator, brushing away some heavy dust from the panel, which to his surprise, was radiating a faint light.

"Could this place still be getting power?" asked Dmitry to himself. He shrugged and noticed that the factory had four floors, and pressed the button that would take him to the bottom floor. The doors closed, the gears grinding together as some rust shook off them, and the elevator began to make its loud and annoying descent. Finally, the elevator came to rest, and the doors refused to open. Dmitry inspected the panel and saw that it could be opened, and pulled on it gently, opening it with ease and seeing a key pad on the inside. Dmitry sighed and was about to touch it, when it sparked slightly, and then began to spark repeatedly, before finally blowing up and dangling from a jumble of wires. The doors made a hissing sound before slowly sliding open. Dmitry was speechless to see what the amazing factory contained. The room itself was massive alone, but in the center was a circular pillar; Dmitry guessed at one time it was silver, but now its color had faded to a dull gray.

"Aw man, there is no way I'm missing this," said Dmitry, taking his camera and taking pictures of the room, noticing a large scared area on the back of the strange pillar, making this place all the more interesting. He finally flashed a direct frontal shot of the pillar, when he noticed the light from the camera's flash seemed to avoid an area completely, while hitting the area around it. The best way Dmitry could describe the strange symbol was an eye; he was, to say the least, very interested in the strange symbol, never having seen it before. He brushed away some of the dirt that surrounded the symbol, and noticed that the symbol was actually on a panel that could open. Dmitry, once again allowing his curiosity to get the best of him, opened the panel fully to see that a switch was within the strange structure. He thought that this was simply the power room, and by flipping the switch that the power would be fully restored.

"Well, here goes nothing…" said Dmitry, reaching out for the switch. He took it in his hand, sighed, and then flipped it into the "on" position. Suddenly, without warning, Dmitry felt a powerful shock course through his body. He blacked out for a moment, and several images filled his mind: a tower; a computer room; a blonde boy with glasses sitting in it; a strange world with a samurai, a geisha, a blonde boy in a feline suit, and finally, in the distance, a girl with pink hair, in a style similar to that of his chemistry teacher. Several more images flooded his mind of the three fighters, one by one, each fighting strange monsters with the same eye-like symbol, each one getting more and more dangerous. Finally, the images stopped, along with the shocking sensation through his arm, and he was able to let go.

"Who are you?" asked a mysterious voice from behind him. "And what are you doing here?" Dmitry turned around to come face to face with medium length, brown hair and blue eyes. She just glared at him, and got frustrated. "Don't make me ask again. Who are you?"

Dmitry sighed, "I'm Dmitry, from Kadic Junior High. I just wanted to get some pictures. Now, you know who I am," he said, hoping to turn the tables, "who are you?"

The girl sighed, "I'm Leann, also a student from Kadic. I'm just starting my second year here. I assume you're a freshman?" Dmitry nodded, and the girl groaned, "great, I thought that I could get away from everyone here… at least it was quiet."

"Well, you don't have to worry. I don't think I'll be coming around much," he muttered. Leann noticed that his voice was shallow and he avoided all eye contact with her. Her face softened slightly, thinking she might have made a bad first impression.

"Well then Dmitry, its getting late, and classes start tomorrow," Leann said, "why don't we head back to the academy?" Dmitry nodded to the suggestion, being very tired from his long traverse from the school. Both Dmitry and Leann made their way back to the academy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the factory, the supercomputer began to boot up, absorbing some information by the boy that had activated it, also accessing some data left by the foolish boy to activate him all those years ago. Soon, a scanner in the floor above began to whirl, before opening and releasing a bellow of steam…

011000110001001110011100011100001100011 (if u can figure out that code, there's a sneak peak of the third chapter XD)

Well, that's it for chapter two. Please read and review!!!!!


	3. The Omen

**Resurrection: Code XANA**

Here comes Chapter 3: The Omen

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dmitry and Leann made their way back to the Junior High late in the night and, to Dmitry's surprise, unnoticed. Leann went back to her room, not knowing what events had just been set forward by the curious freshman. Dmitry returned to his room as well, changed out of his sewer-smelling clothes and into his pajamas, and laid down on his bed. The anxiety of his first day of school blown into the back of his mind as the images he saw in the factory replayed in his head over and over again. He was so confused, now doubting he had ever seen the images, but they were so vivid… he was just blown out of his mind, not able to close his eyes.

Soon, new images began to flow through his mind: a giant, red creature of some sort with four long legs. A little monster with four tiny, metal legs and a single red eye. Some giant blue and white manta ray-like creatures, even what seemed to be a giant hornet of some kind. The monsters seemed to get more and more elaborate, one resembling a giant sphere that rolled around and opened to reveal a weird eye with the symbol the computer had on it. Another resembling a giant block with four eyes, like the ones inside of the sphere monster, on each vertical side, and six red legs propping it upright; even a giant orange sphere made its ways into the visions. A snake-like monster soon joined the visions; it was propped upright by two arms near its head, and no noticeable eyes, except for the symbol on its head. Another monster, this time four-legged, had six red eyes on its small head, with a symbol on its large neck, pulling attention away from the head.

Dmitry's vision soon blacked out as the world became completely destroyed before his very eyes, but not before seeing one, final monster. From the darkness, rose a creature resembling a giant jellyfish, with its eye on a green diamond just in front of its head. The head itself was bulb-shaped, and sat on top of its cone-shaped body. Several tentacles were protruding from its side. This time though, it was joined by no other image, simply darkness, and Dmitry. Dmitry had no control over his body, and the tentacles slowly wrapped their way around Dmitry's body, two coming to rest on his head. As they made contact with his skin, Dmitry fully blacked out, unable to take the images anymore.

Dmitry's slumber was cut short, however, when he was woken up by the annoying sound of his alarm, the one thing that he wouldn't mind breaking once in a while. Knowing he couldn't simply skip because of a rough night, which he was now suspecting to have been a really bad case of anxiety, and got up before getting a shower. He was glad he was an early riser, because there wasn't a soul in sight when he got to the shower in the dorm; he heard one of the students at orientation complaining about how he was hoping they would finally add another shower or something to the school because of the 'supply and demand' problem. Dmitry showered and was back in his dorm without so much as seeing another student; perhaps that was because it was still six in the morning though. He got dressed into his school clothes before sitting at his computer for a few hours, trying to forget the horrible night and the images that accompanied it. He remembered that he hadn't uploaded the pictures from his camera yet, so he did that. After the pictures were uploaded from his camera, he put in a CD and began to test out the full processing power of his new computer by playing a game of DOOM 6 (A/N we all know its going to happen eventually).

Time seemed to fly by, as it came to be 7:50, and he only had ten minutes to make it to his first period class. He stood up from his computer, feeling slightly dizzy, got his virtu-a-book, a new item created by the head master himself, and the chips that had been issued to him at orientation after his schedule had been established. He sighed, took a quick glance over himself, making sure he wouldn't live every kids' nightmare of walking into class with nothing but his underwear on, and left his dorm room. He left the dorm complex and headed for his first period class, chemistry; along the way, he noticed several students were still in the courtyard, despite the time. He entered the classroom about five minutes before the tardy bell was set to ring, and noticed an empty table in the very back of the room; in fact, all the tables were empty, for he and Mrs. Belpois were the only ones in the room at the time.

"Oh, hello Dmitry," said Mrs. Belpois.

"Good morning," replied Dmitry, "am I early or something?"

"Oh no, most students usually flood through the doors two minutes before the bell rings," she replied, "so far, you are the earliest student I've ever seen. In fact, you're the only freshman in the entire chemistry course this year." She checked her computer and raised an eyebrow slightly, "never mind, it seems that there is one other freshman in the class this year. She must have just been added to my roster. She's in the first period class too." Dmitry smiled slightly and went to the seat in the very back row, turning on his virtu-a-book and inserting his chemistry "book" chip inside. Just as Mrs. Belpois had said, the students soon began to flood through the door, and Dmitry briefly looked at each one as they walked in. Finally, his neck started to hurt and he ignored the rest of the students, seeing as how there was fifteen seconds until the bell rang according to his "book." Suddenly, someone's loud footsteps burst into the classroom, and Dmitry looked up to see Leann panting as she came in.

"Phew, barely made it," she said as the bell rang.

"Ms. Bailey," said Mrs. Belpois, "I hope you don't make a habit of showing up like that."

"Sorry Mrs. B," Leann replied, "sometimes I get as confused as a penguin learning nuclear physics when it comes to this school."

"Please just take your seat." Leann looked around, seeing many vacant seats in the class, but noticing Dmitry sitting alone in the back. She smiled as she noticed he noticed her, which would've been strange if he hadn't, since she put on enough of a show coming in. She walked back to the table he was sitting at and sat next to him.

"You didn't tell me you were in this class," she said.

"You didn't ask," Dmitry countered. Mrs. Belpois started the lesson after taking roll, when another girl walked into the class. She was a few inches shorter than Dmitry, and had long, black hair flowing down to her shoulders. She was wearing a green, button-down shirt and blue jeans, and had eyes to match her pants.

"Hi," she said, somewhat timid, "sorry I'm late."

"Oh, you must be Zayna," said Mrs. Belpois, "please, take a seat. Since its your first day, I won't mark you tardy." Zayna nodded.

"Thank you very much," she said. She walked to the back of the room, and took a seat on the far side of the room, opposite of Dmitry. Dmitry, curious, looked over at her, and she looked at him, their eyes meeting. Dmitry suddenly felt a burning sensation move through his body, and couldn't help but grunt slightly, shutting his eyes.

"I'm sorry Mr. Freeman," said Mrs. Belpois, "I wasn't aware that my lesson was so boring to you." Dmitry didn't respond, not because he didn't want to, but because he couldn't. "Dmitry?" asked Mrs. Belpois, now concerned. Dmitry then suddenly fell out of his seat, and landed on his head, blacking out in an instant.

"Dmitry!" exclaimed Leann. Mrs. Belpois rushed to his side and took his hand to get a pulse, but gasped at the sight of his palm.

"Someone, call the infirmary!" she exclaimed, panic in her voice, but not from Dmitry's current state, not now anyway. No, her panic was caused from the oh so familiar mark in Dmitry's palm. Only one word came to her mind… XANA.

01000111000100101010101010100010101110000110100101 (if you can figure that code out, a chapter four sneak peak awaits you XD)

Well, that's it for chapter three. Please read and review!!!!!


	4. Lyoko

**Resurrection: Code XANA**

Here comes Chapter 4: Lyoko

* * *

Dmitry wasn't sure what had happened, or where he was now. He was alone, in darkness, not a single glimmer of light in sight. Suddenly, the images began to flood back; the monsters, the strange world, the warriors, everything was flooding his mind. Why? Why had he been cursed with these images? Was it simply dumb luck? Was he maybe just loosing his mind? Or was it something deeper, with more meaning to it? Maybe he was meant to have these visions, but for what purpose? What could he possibly use them for? 

Mrs. Belpois had just taken Dmitry to the infirmary after he fainted, before being forced to return to her class. The day ended and she immediately called her husband down to the infirmary to check out the new student. She sat by Dmitry's bedside, Dmitry still out cold, until her husband walked in.

"Aelita, what's wrong?" he asked her, looking at Dmitry, "What's wrong with him?"

"He hit his head," replied Aelita, "Jeremie… look in his right palm." Jeremie, not understanding what the problem was, picked up Dmitry's hand and looked at his palm, his eyes widening as he dropped Dmitry's hand. "So, you see it too?"

Jeremie nodded, "yes, but it's probably just a coincidence I'm sure, like a birth mark or something."

Aelita frowned at her husband, "you and I both know too well that this isn't a coincidence Jeremie." Jeremie sighed, and then nodded before leaving the infirmary. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To make a call," said Jeremie, "you get Odd up here to look at him. I think it's time for a little reunion." Aelita nodded and went to get the phone inside of the infirmary, making a call to the Photography class.

Minutes later, Mr. Robbia was up in the infirmary with Aelita. "Hey Mrs. Princess, what's wrong?"

"Look at this kid's right hand," said Aelita, fear still plastered on her face. Odd, not understanding what was wrong. Aelita hadn't said anything, since he was in the middle of a class at the time. Odd lifted Dmitry's hand, and had the same reaction Jeremie did.

"Tell me this is a joke," said Odd. Aelita shook her head.

"I'm afraid not Odd. He just started to grunt in the middle of class, then fell on the floor. When I went to check his pulse, I saw that thing!" Dmitry groaned and began to move around, and Aelita and Odd quickly left the room, hoping to not raise suspicion in Dmitry anything was wrong.

"Ugh," he groaned as he woke up, "where am I?" The nurse walked in as he woke up.

"You're in the infirmary," she answered, "you took quite a fall in class. How do you feel?" Dmitry knew he felt like crap, his hand burning slightly, but he didn't want to stay in bed all day.

"I'm fine," said Dmitry, "what time is it?"

"Classes finished up a few minutes ago," replied the nurse. Dmitry nodded and sat up.

"Whoa, you can't leave," said the nurse.

"Why not?" asked Dmitry, "I'm fine."

"Well, um…" she was trying to think on her feet. The headmaster had told her not to allow Dmitry to leave, but she couldn't think of anything.

"If you don't mind," said Dmitry, "I'm going to go back to my dorm." With that, Dmitry left the infirmary, but the dorm was the last place he wanted to go. He walked outside to the courtyard, and saw several students conversing, except for one, who seemed to be alone in the crowds. Over by a building, Zayna propped herself against a wall, and was simply looking up into the sun. She diverted her attention, however, when she felt Dmitry was nearby. She looked at him, and he looked at her, their gazes locking for a moment. Suddenly, the burning in Dmitry's hand spread throughout his body, and he felt that he could collapse at that moment, just like the last time. She smiled, then walked around the other side of the building, and the sensation went away. He was about to pursue her, when he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Hey there," said Leann.

"Oh, hi," said Dmitry.

"Are you doing any better?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure…"

"Well, that's good," said Leann, "I was about to go to the factory, and seeing as how you're the only other person who knows about it, I'd figure we could go together." Dmitry nodded, figuring that since he was going to go there anyway, that it wouldn't hurt if someone would tag along… or if he tagged along with someone else. Leann led him to her secret way of getting to the factory, which was much easier and not as smelly as taking the sewers. In about a half hour, they arrived back at the factory, when Dmitry thought he heard a sound, but figured he was simply hallucinating. Dmitry's eyes suddenly began to burn as he saw images of the kids going into the elevator, and down to the third most level, taking them to a room with a chair and a giant sphere in the center of the room. He finally snapped out of the trance-like state to find Leann shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked. "You kind of just blacked out there for a second…"

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Dmitry, "have you ever been to the second floor?" Leann nodded.

"I usually do my studying in there, since it had a stairwell in it incase the elevator broke down. There isn't much in it though… just a giant, hanging metal chair, some screens, and a sphere thingy in the center. Nothing in there works though."

"I still want to check it out," replied Dmitry, thinking these visions were telling him something.

"Okay, suit yourself," said Leann, "I'll come with you, since I want to do some studying still." Little did Leann know though, she wasn't going to be able to study tonight, not as long as she stayed with Dmitry. Dmitry walked into the elevator, and pressed the button that led them down to the second floor, and when the elevator came to a stop, the doors slowly slid open. To Leann's surprise, the chair that had once been resting on the floor was now suspended thanks to the arm attached to it, and the sphere in the center was projecting a hologram.

"But what does this mean?" whispered Dmitry to himself.

"What'd you say?" asked Leann, curious.

"Nothing," said Dmitry as he approached the chair. He sat down in it and noticed a headset attached to the monitors and keyboard, attached to an arm that stayed in a fixed position with the chair, meaning that anywhere the chair moved, the monitors and keyboard followed.

"What are you doing?" asked Leann, concerned as Dmitry put on the headset and began to type on the keyboard.

"Looking for some answers," he said. Leann cocked her head, unsure of what he was talking about, but continued to watch. Dmitry felt that his hands were being controlled, as each stroke was made on the keys, Dmitry committed it to memory, somehow, knowing he would need to do this again. Suddenly, several cards popped up on the screen, which caused Dmitry to gasp.

_"Its them," _thought Dmitry to himself, _"those warriors, that's them!" _He continued to play around with the program file, finding an interesting software program. The burning sensation somehow manifested its way back throughout Dmitry's body, and he saw more images. Each of the "warriors" stepped into the elevator, and proceeded down one floor. On the floor below, stood three giant, tall silver scanners. Each of the "warriors" walked inside of them, and they close. Dmitry snapped out of his trance-like state again, and understood the images. He keyed in more information, and a blank card came up; this card, unlike the others, was blue.

"What's that?" asked Leann. Dmitry jumped, forgetting she was in the room as well.

"Oh, it's a video game, I think," replied Dmitry, "by the looks of it, you create your own character, and then go into a virtual reality of some sort…"

"Sounds just as fun as wrestling with daddy back in Texas," said Leann, "Let's do it." Dmitry typed in some commands and sighed.

"Okay, we don't have much time," said Dmitry, "I set the scanners on the floor below to virtualize us in five minutes, and so we need to get downstairs now." Leann nodded and got into the elevator, soon followed by Dmitry, and pressed the button in the elevator. They got down to the second floor and into the respective scanners. Unknown to them, they weren't alone in the building, not anymore.

000000000000000111111MEANWHILE11111000000000000000000000000

Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd had returned to the infirmary, only to find Dmitry had left the room and gone back to his dorm. Quickly, they all hurried to his dorm, hoping that he hadn't already developed the nasty habit that they had of lying to teachers. They knocked on their door, and heard no movement. They knocked again, and there was still no sound stirring from the room. They looked at each other and nodded. Jeremie took out his key, which would unlock any of the dorm rooms, and opened the door. As they had expected, Dmitry was not in his room, and his computer was off. Without saying a word, went into the parking lot and got into Odd's van, going back to a place that held so many foul memories.

000000000000000111111BACK AT THE FACTORY11111000000000000000000000000

The scanners had sealed Dmitry and Leann inside, and they didn't know what to expect, so it was natural that they were both nervous. They then heard a computerized voice echo through the room.

"Virtualization activating," said the computer, and the scanners began to whirl, "virtualizing Leann. Virtualizing Dmitry." They both had to be honest; the process felt weird, very weird. A bright light flashed before their eyes, and they felt their minds leaving their bodies as they were taken to the virtual world, and Dmitry felt (more like sensed, since you can't really "feel" anything on Lyoko) his body fall to the ground and opened his eyes. He had set the scanners to send both him and Leann to a forest area, and he in all honesty, didn't know what to expect, if anything. On his arms were two metal claws, each with a chain slightly dangling from them, and he followed one behind his back, and pulled forward a giant, Hira-Shuriken (six points) that had to be at least four feet in diameter from tip to tip.

"Dmitry," said Leann, "this is so cool!" Dmitry turned around to see that she was dressed like a western cowgirl, with a rope on one side, and a pistol on the other. Dmitry looked down, to see that he was in a black hood that draped around his shoulders, leaving only his forearms visible.

"Yeah, it is," replied Dmitry," but, I don't see any monsters…"

"Oh, I wouldn't count on that Dmitry!" exclaimed Leann, "look out behind you!"

000000000000000111111MEANWHILE11111000000000000000000000000

"So, who's on Lyoko?" asked Aelita as Jeremie took his former seat.

"Dmitry, and someone else," said Jeremie, "Leann by the looks of it."

"Miss Bailey," replied Aelita.

"So, who's going to get them?" asked Odd, knowing one of them would have to go onto Lyoko.

"I will," said Aelita, "they might mistake you for a monster Odd, no offence."

"None taken," replied Odd, "my virtual self wasn't exactly normal." Three red card suddenly popped up on the screen, along with the two blue ones already on screen.

"Well, you'd better hurry," said Jeremie, "I'll get the scanner ready for you Aelita." Jeremie was worried, not because of the first two monsters, but because of the third one… Two Krabes were approaching Dmitry and Leann, and accompanying them, was the one, the only… Scyphozoa.

000000000000000111111MEANWHILE11111000000000000000000000000

Dmitry and Leann were excited to get to try out this new "game" Dmitry had found, and Dmitry saw the two red creatures from his vision, and in the rear, was the giant jellyfish-like monster. Dmitry smiled as the monsters came closer, and Leann had moved to his side.

"I'll take the one on the right," said Dmitry, "and the one in the back." Dmitry took both shuriken in his hands, and charged for the Krabe on the right side. A laser came from each of its three eyes to meet in a single beam and created an energy ball. The Krabe fired the ball at Dmitry, but Dmitry simply brought his shuriken up to block the attack, and hurled his opposite shuriken at the Krabe, striking it in the head, and pulled himself up to attack the Krabe up close. He sliced straight through the head of Krabe, and jumped off before it fell and shattered. He then set his sights on the Scyphozoa, and began to slowly walk towards him.

Leann was fighting off the other Krabe, using her rope to rope its legs together, and shooting it repeatedly in its massive red head, but neglected to dodge any attacks, and her life points depleted to zero in a few hits. She devirtualized, which she could honestly admit was not the best feeling of her life, and she began to slowly look up from her feet, and saw another pair standing a few feet in front of the scanner.

"Oh boy," she muttered.

01000111000100101010101010100010101110000110100101

Well, that's it for chapter four. Please read and review!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Code Blue

**Resurrection: Code XANA**

Here comes Chapter 5: Code Blue

Moments before Leann became devirtualized, Aelita had been virtualized into Lyoko. It had been so long, she forgot what it felt like, and knew it was something she could go without living with. She still had her old virtual replica, so the process was much faster than it had been with Dmitry and Leann, whom had to get new replicas from scratch. She landed just a few clicks away from Dmitry, who was about to attack the Scyphozoa.

"Alright you," scolded Dmitry to the Scyphozoa, "I know you have something to do with what's been happening to me." Dmitry didn't let on to Leann that this place was something more than a video game, something much, much more than that. He, himself, couldn't explain it, but it seemed that the visions he continued to receive explained more than enough. The Scyphozoa was silent as it continued to hover towards Dmitry. Dmitry took his two shuriken and pointed them at the monster.

"Dmitry!" exclaimed Aelita. Dmitry, surprised to hear an unknown voice, turned around, and saw the pink-haired warrior from his visions. Suddenly, something, Dmitry didn't know what, began to burn inside of him, telling him that she was the cause of all his suffering, not the monster behind him. On the back of his black cloak, a large, white symbol, similar to the one in his right hand, appeared. Dmitry took a step forward towards Aelita, his face hidden by the hood draped over his head.

"It's all because of you, isn't it?" asked Dmitry, his voice severely warped. "Now I understand." He stomped his foot on the ground, and the shuriken began to glow white, along with the symbol on his back. The Scyphozoa was hovering right behind Dmitry now, and a pair of tentacles dove into his back.

"Dmitry!" cried Aelita. Using her wings (can't wait for season 4, eh?) she rushed for Dmitry, and quickly freed him from the Scyphozoa's grasp. Dmitry fainted and the Scyphozoa began to approach Aelita. "Leave him alone! It's me that you want!" The Scyphozoa suddenly paused, its pixels began to separate, and they disappeared completely.

000000000000000111111MEANWHILE11111000000000000000000000000

Leann was face to face with the headmaster of her school, Mr. Belpois, and had to think fast. He was tapping his foot, obviously waiting for an explanation.

_"Well, if there was ever a time to test my acting skills, now's the time," _she thought. She looked up at Mr. Belpois, and made her eyes widen, as if she were shocked. "Ugh, where am I?" she asked, "tar nation, I must've been sleepwalking again!" Mr. Belpois looked down at the obviously lying teen, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you usually walk this far when you sleepwalk?" he asked. Leann faked a smile.

"We're busted, huh?" she asked. Mr. Belpois nodded.

"You two are in more trouble than you could ever…" he began, but was cut off by a computerized voice.

000000000000000111111BACK AT THE SCHOOL11111000000000000000000000000

"Drat," cursed Zayna, "I almost had him. But, I know where he's going." Knowing she couldn't follow him, she did the next best thing, and headed for Dmitry's room, seeing the door was left wide open. She walked inside, noticing there wasn't anyone in the hallway, and closed the door behind her. She immediately went to his computer and activated it, gaining access to the internet with ease. She saw that there was a headset already attached to it, and put it on, turning on the command prompt.

"Ah, so he's already in," said Zayna as she imputed some commands, "well, I might as well help him out a little." She keyed in some more commands, programming a new item into the computer. She watched Dmitry as he took over and saw he knew preciously what he was doing. She waited for the two teens to get down to the scanners, and spawned three monsters in the area. All was going fine, up until someone had the nerve to interrupt.

"No!" she exclaimed, "if those idiots interrupt, my plan will fall apart!" She quickly typed in some commands, going deeper into the computer on the other side of the link. "Activating Return to the Past, code blue!"

000000000000000111111BACK IN LYOKO11111000000000000000000000000

Aelita was about to take Dmitry back to the nearest tower, but found she was unable to when she heard a voice echo throughout the sector.

"Initiating code blue Return to the Past," said a computerized voice.

"Code blue?" asked Aelita, unsure of what this meant. It had always simply "return to the past" and that's it, no code, no colors. Soon, everything went white, and the program initiated.

000000000000000111111BACK IN THE FACTORY11111000000000000000000000000

"Initiating Return to the Past program," said the voice, "code blue." Mr. Belpois was about to ask what that meant, but it was too late. The white light soon engulfed the entire area.

000000000000000111111BACK AT KADIC11111000000000000000000000000

Dmitry groaned as he woke up, and looked over at the alarm clock, seeing that the little numbers on the side said it was Monday morning. Dmitry shook his head, and assumed that it had all been a horrible dream, until he looked in his right hand. He gasped from shock when he saw, not only the symbol, but that it had blue sparks dancing on the surface. He shook his head, and looked at his hand again, and saw the symbol, but no sparks. He got up, and went through the morning like he did in his dream: took a shower, played a computer game, and headed for class. He had the strangest feeling that someone was following him across the campus, but when he turned around to look, no one was there; well, no one that was following him at least. He shook his head and continued his traverse to class, when suddenly two dainty hands grasped his shoulders and pull him into a janitors' closet.

"Dmitry, I need your help," said the girl in front of him. Dmitry was speechless at first; he couldn't believe, because the one that had pulled him into the dark closet was the girl from his dream. Standing in front of him, her eyes filled with fear, was Zayna.

"Um, do I know you?" asked Dmitry, not wanting to assume anything.

"Don't play dumb Dmitry Freeman," she said, earning a surprised look from him. "So… how'd you like Lyoko?" Dmitry remained speechless. "Lucky you I was there to help you. You almost didn't make it."

"Wh-what?" stammered Dmitry.

"You don't remember do you?" asked Zayna, "I guess that first return to the past trip is always the hardest one."

"No…I remember," replied Dmitry, "I just thought it was a dream."

"I'm afraid this isn't a dream Dmitry. Those people that sought to hurt you while you were on Lyoko are bad people. They tried to use the computer for evil, but got amnesia before they had a chance to. It seems though that they remember the computer, and want to use it again." She raised her hand, and brushed the side of Dmitry's face, "we need to make sure they can't do that." Dmitry felt something snap inside of him when he felt her hand against his face, and a burning sensation rushed through his hand.

"Who are you?"

"A friend."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Okay, people come on, over 100 hits, and only two reviews? I urge you to please tell me what you think!


End file.
